You're The Inspiration
by The Retired Keiya Tenpouin
Summary: After a long day of school at Justice Gakuen, Hideo and Kyoko finally come together...(Song is by a group called Chicago.)


You're The Inspiration by Keiya Tenpouin  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice, Capcom does. The song is by a group called Chicago. You know, one of your parent's favorite bands. Ask them about Chicago sometime.  
  
  
  
Synopsis - Hideo and Kyoko finally get together.......  
  
  
  
A/N - Well, it was bound to happen sometime. The (5th) most cannon couple in Rival Schools, had to get together. So, being surprised with a lack of intrest for this couple, I decided to do something with them. I'm tired about writing about Kyosuke and Daigo anyways. (See "Show Me The Meaning" and "For a Hero". Then there was that Kyosuke/Daigo I wrote......nevermind.) Oh, a little of Raizo and Shizuku (Bastu's Mom and Dad.......remember them?) as well. Well, on with it. Oh, Kurow is in it, and he is not crazy. He is a respectful young man. No, I'm serious. If you need to contact me, use Slim Gohan's e-mail, cfichera@twcny.rr.com, since my account went to hell. (Slim doesn't mind. No, really.)  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
It was a long day.........TOO long, for Hideo. Teaching Japanese to a bunch of super-elite students at the super-elitest school wasn't as fun as it sounded.  
  
But before we go any further, Justice Gakuen had been rebuilt faster than expected. (Let's just say Raizo "persuaded" the Parlement to give him a grant to rebuild the school......persuaded in this case meaning brain- washed.....Raizo can do it too, not just Hyo and to an extent, Kurow.) There had even been a new wing installed in the school, called the Hyo Imawano wing. It was dedicated to him by Raizo and by a gracious donatator (cough*Kyosuke*cough). It was a touching ceremony.  
  
But back to the story.  
  
Hideo was bored as can be. To make matters worse, it was a test day.  
  
And students were constently coming up to him, asking him to tell them their grades. Hideo, being as smart as he is, told them that he will grade them tonight, and to come back tomorrow. All with a smile. A Fake smile, but a smile none the less.  
  
In truth, the next person who asked him was bound to get a Seikhen.  
  
But, the students liked Hideo enough to accept his request. Hell, they even bought the smile bit as well.  
  
"Ahh, the stupidity of youth.....I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
There was one thing that kept him inspired to keep going. His fellow teacher, Kyoko.  
  
Let's just say he REALLY liked her. He even protected her against the assissions that tried to kill her. Turns out they were sent by her mentor; the man who had taught her medicine. He had faught by her side. Also, when she was abducted by Kurow, and hung. He had faught to rescue her.  
  
But those days were over.  
  
Kurow had actually become sane, and one of his best students. Kyosuke Kagami, the one who was effected most by these recent events, was still gone. Where, is the mystery all the schools are trying to find out. Regardless, Raizo knows something, but he is not willing to say. Raizo had become closer to his son and wife once more. But, Batsu turned down his father's request to go to Justice Gakuen.  
  
But they still didn't help Hideo's ill-fated lovelife with Kyoko. He had tried to as her to marry him, but he couldn't get the words out. Plus they were attacked by assissions. Both times he tried.  
  
Since then, they barely saw each other anymore.  
  
He thought of her often. Hell, he wanted to fake sick to go down to the Nurse's office, just to be around her.  
  
But then again, he had a rumor that she was not single.  
  
Translation : He lost all hope. Not good for a man in his late 30's, early 40's.  
  
All he he could do to hide his grief was just smile to his students. _________________  
  
It was a really slow day for Kyoko.  
  
Turns out that most of the students were in good health, or faked good health just to take a Japanese test.  
  
'Hideo.........Where have you been in my life? It's been so long.........'  
  
Secretly, she wished she could be with him right then and there. Personally, she knew the moment she saw him for the first time, she knew she would clean her bad habits up and marry him.  
  
But that's almost impossible if you don't see him.  
  
Plus, the current rumor about her dating some other guy wasn't helping matters at all. Plus she knew it would keep Hideo away, to make it worse.  
  
Translation : She was losing hope. Not good for a woman in her 30's. She was bound to stop it.  
  
She was going to take the initiave. She was going to get her man.  
  
And she had a plan.  
  
Since she wasn't busy at the moment, she left her room. She walked down the hall with a purpose.  
  
______________  
  
Raizo wasn't too busy at all. In fact, he figured Hideo was the only one busy. Hey, he had to have a test that day.  
  
All the president/principal was doing was throwing paper into a nearby garbage can. That, and finishing his proposal to the Prime Minister to come and visit Justice Gakuen. But he wasn't making progress on that.  
  
He was in mid shot when Kyoko burst into his office.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!!......" His shot was altered, and it hit her in the head.  
  
"Whoops......"  
  
".......It's alright President."  
  
"Yes Kyoko-sensei, what do you need?"  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
Raizo raised his eyebrow, and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"Well....."  
  
_________  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
"Ahh, I see. It's all for love in the end. Well, can it wait until after the school day is over?"  
  
"Well, that is the plan, President."  
  
"Alright then. I'll call him down, you do the rest."  
  
She was now as giddy as one can get.  
  
"Oh, one more thing. No sex on school grounds."  
  
"Yes, President!"  
  
She literally ran out the door. The slam was heard miles away.  
  
"Damn..........Oh well, time to get back to the important things in life."  
  
He took another sheet of paper, crumpled it up, and began shooting again.  
  
_______________  
  
Soon, the unbearably long day ended for Hideo. Unfortunitly for him, he had a mountain of papers to grade. So, he waited for the last student to leave, which was Kurow.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Hideo-sensei."  
  
"Yes, Kurow. Have a good night, and stay out of trouble."  
  
"Will do, Hideo-sensei."  
  
"Are you nervous about your grade, Kurow?"  
  
"I would be lying if I said I wasn't. It was a difficult test."  
  
"Don't be nervous. I'm positive you did fine. If you need your grade that much, come see me tomorrow morning, first thing."  
  
"Thank you, Sensei."  
  
Hideo smiled. "Now get out of here, and have a good evening."  
  
Kurow bowed, and ran out the door.  
  
"He's sure done a 360 turnaround in his personality. Good for him."  
  
Then he looked at the mountain of test papers to grade.  
  
"Damn. Well, I better get started."  
  
Hideo took the fist paper, and began to grade it. That is, until Raizo's voice boomed over the P.A. system......  
  
"WILL HIDEO-SENSEI PLEASE REPORT TO ROOM 215. THIS IS IMPORTANT, AND HE IS NEEDED THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.......THANK YOU."  
  
Hideo took off his glasseses, wiped them, and put them back on.  
  
"Well, I better go see what it's about....."  
  
Before he left, Hideo opened a desk drawer, and took a little velvet box. "It could be the day that I need this......or not. But I'll take it just in case." He stuffed it in his pocket, and left his room for Room 206.  
  
_______________  
  
It was a moderatly long walk, but he made it to Room 206.  
  
But, for some odd reason............he was nervous.  
  
He was almost postive that it was just Raizo needing him in that room for a moment. Or another teacher needed his opinion on a matter. That's all.  
  
Right?  
  
Hideo went to the door, knocked, and entered.  
  
He looked in, and was surprised.  
  
And that's putting it lightly.  
  
_________________  
  
"Kyoko? What's this about?" Hideo said, with shock. But, it was good shock.  
  
The room was darkened, only lighted by candlelight. The shades were down, the desks were cleared out of the way, and there was a big stereo ready to play a song. Kyoko had taken off her lab coat, and had just her red sweater and black skirt on. With the trademark black heels, of course.  
  
"Hideo, I've needed to talk to you. This is the only thing I can come up with to get to talk to you. I mean, since we barely see each other anymore."  
  
"I am not complaining. I also have needed to talk to you as well. But, you can talk first."  
  
She went up to him, and looked him straight in his eyes. She mustered up all the courage she had just to say this. It was all or nothing.  
  
"Hideo, those rumors, they were all false...........I....I love you and only you. I've loved you for a long time. I almost fainted when you tried to propose to me....It would have been a dream come true. Granted, your not like any of the guys I've dated in the past........but that's what I love about you. I trust you.....I feel protected around you.......I feel equal to you.....I feel cared by you......That's everything I've ever needed in a man and more......I don't want to let you go......If you propose to me now, I will say yes...."  
  
This was everything Hideo has ever wanted to hear.  
  
"Kyoko.......Thank you. You have said everything I have ever needed to hear.......I love you too...."  
  
He pulled out that box.  
  
Which contained a ring.  
  
A gold band with a single diamond.  
  
This was inevetable since the first time these two people met, but it took them long enough to get to this point.  
  
"Will you, Kyoko, marry me?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
They kissed, passionatly. Then , from out of nowhere, a song started to play.  
  
"Can I have this dance?" "Yes, Hideo!'  
  
The music started playing......  
  
"You know our love was ment to be The kind of love that lasts forever And I want you here with me from tonight until the end of time...  
  
You should know, everywhere I go, always on my mind, In my heart, In my soul baby You're the meaning in my life You're the Inspiration You bring feeling into my life, you're the inspiration I wanna have you near me, I wanna have you here be safe yeah, No one needs you more than I need you...."  
  
Kyoko held onto Hideo tight, and rested her head on his shoulder. It was strudy, but comfortable. To Hideo, this slow dance was everything he envisioned, once upon a time.  
  
"......And I know, yes I know that it's plain to see we're so in love when we're together Now I know, Now I know that I need you here with me From tonight until the end of time.....  
  
You should know (what you need to now), everywhere I go always on my mind, your in my heart, in my soul, baby You're the meaning in my life You're the inspiration You bring feeling into my life, you're the inspiration I wanna have you near me, I wanna have you here be safe yeah, No one needs you more than I need you....  
  
Wanna have you near me, I wanna have you here be safe yeah, No one needs you more than I need you.....  
  
You're the meaning in my life, You're the inspiration You bring feeling into my life, You're the inspiration  
  
When you love somebody, until the end of time When you love somebody, always on my mind No one needs you more than I do When you love somebody, unitl the end of time....."  
  
The song ended, and the two ended it with a passionate kiss.  
  
__________  
  
Raizo, who had been the mastermind behind the music, had been watching from outside.  
  
He had to wipe a tear from his eye. Plus it reminded him of something he had to do.  
  
He walked away from the room, and went to the end of the hall. He looked out the window, pulled out his cellphone. He pressed the speed dial button, and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Batsu? Can I talk to your mother?"  
  
"Sure, whatever pop." Then he heard, "MOM!!! DAD'S ON THE PHONE.......AND WHEN IS DINNER READY?!?!?!?!?!" "I'll take it in here, and be patient!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes Raizo?"  
  
"Shizuku? I just wanted to tell you I love you. I'm sorry for not being there for you, and I'm glad to have you and Batsu back into my life.....I truly love you."  
  
Needless to say Shizuku was stunned. This was a nice surprise indeed.  
  
"I love you too Raizo......And as long as your here now, that's all I need.....other than Batsu and Kyosuke coming back....but I do love you."  
  
"I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright dear, I'll be here waiting."  
  
________________________________  
  
I hoped you liked it. 


End file.
